Final Destination
by The Secret Phantom
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?Di dunia ini banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal, mungkin gara-gara foto-foto yang telah kulihat di dalam kamera dan laptop. Dunia ini sangat aneh. Kenapa banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal karena terkena kecelakaan yang aneh, benda-benda yang membuat teman-temanku kecelakaan kemudian meninggal, sangat mirip dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam foto.
1. Mobil Minibus Buatan Jerman

Don't like don't read! :D

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation**

**Fanfiction : Me B-)  
**

* * *

**Summary  
**

**Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Di dunia ini banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal, mungkin gara-gara foto-foto yang telah kulihat di dalam kamera dan laptop. Dunia ini sangat aneh. Kenapa banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal karena terkena kecelakaan yang aneh, benda-benda yang membuat teman-temanku kecelakaan kemudian meninggal, sangat mirip dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu. Apa foto-foto itu terkutuk?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Mobil Minibus Buatan Jerman  
**

"Hei, kawan! Ayo, kita pergi ke hutan yang terlarang!" Seru temanku yang bernama Len Kagamine. Len, orang yang terpendek, berambut kuning, shota~~~ dan imut... Sungguh unyu!

Aku sedang memeluk boneka kelinci kesukaanku. "Ayo..." ... "Hah?" aku kaget, aku segera menoleh ke kanan. "Len? k-ke hutan yang terlarang?" Aku bertanya.

"Iyaaaaa!" Len menjawab sambil membanting kunci mobil minibus bermerek BMW.

DUK

"Hhhh.." aku menghela napas pendek dan kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Len. "Fufufu, kau ini pendek, memang bisa mengemudi mobil? Lagipula, kita tidak boleh masuk ke hutan terlarang.. Terus, siapa yang mau ke sana, huh?" Tanyaku.

"Kh, diam kau! adaaaaaa yang mau ke sana!" Len marah.

'Fufufufu... Meskipun kau marah, kau tetap shota... fufufu...' Batinku.

"Siapa yang mau ke sana, huh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kau bawel yah!? Yang mau ke sana yaitu, Luka, Gakupo, Rin dan Kaito!" Len menjawab dengan suara yang keras. Len kembali mengambil kunci mobil minibus BMW yang tadi dibanting oleh Len.

Aku kaget lagi. "Hah? Kaito juga ikut...?"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sudahlah! Kita pergi ke tempat Luka, Gakupo, Rin dan Kaito berada! Aku bisa mengemudi, tahu!" Len menarik-narik tangan kananku. Tangan kananku melepas dari pelukan boneka kelinci kesukaanku. Tangan kiriku masih memeluk boneka kelinci kesukaanku...

GREK

Pintu mobil di sebelah kemudi terbuka oleh Len.

"Miku! Ayo masuk!" Len menyuruh aku masuk.

"B-Baiklah..." Aku naik mobil minibus BMW milik Len.

BLAM

Kemudian, Len menjalankan mobil kesayangannya.

* * *

**_Yah! Namaku Hatsune Miku, biasanya dipanggil Miku. Aku seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Nihon, Tokyo, Jepang. Aku adalah gadis yang pintar menyanyi, pintar dalam seluruh pelajaran. Aku menyukai seseorang yang bernama Kaito Shion. Dia sangat tampan... Namun, kami tidak pacaran... Sayang sekali ya. Rambutku biru tosca, dikuncir dua, panjang dan warna kesukaanku adalah_ biru.**

"Len... Ini mobil baru kau ya?" Tanyaku untuk mulai pembicaraan.

"Iya benar..." Jawabnya sambil mengemudi roda kemudi mobil kesukaannya. "Ini mobil terbuat dari Jerman. Aku menyukainya..." Jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arahku karena ia konstransi dalam mengemudi.

"Oooh..." Kataku sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesukaanku.

Len menoleh ke kiri untuk melihatku sebentar kemudian melihat ke arah depan untuk konstransi mengemudi. "Memangnya kenapa, Miku?" Len bertanya padaku.

"Ah tak apa-apa kok..." Aku menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi sampai..." Kata Len sambil mengemudi.

Aku kaget dan segera bertanya,"Hah? Bukannya rumah teman kita cukup jauh?"

"Hahaha, kita perlu bertemu teman-teman kita di starbucks terdekat rumah kita kok..." Jawab Len sambil tertawa dan mengemudi roda kemudi mobilnya.

"Ohahaha... begitu..." Kataku.

**_Memang benar, rumahku dan rumah Len dekat dan bersebelahan pula. Rin Kagamine, saudra perempuan kembar Len sudah berada di starbucks karena semalaman Rin menginap di rumah Luka untuk mendiskusi tentang perlombaan untuk natal nanti. Orangtua kami sangat akrab sejak SMA_****_dulu._**

Kemudian, kami sudah sampai di Starbucks.

**- Starbucks - **

"Hei, Len dan Miku! kami di sini!" Seru pemuda yang tampan, berambut biru gelap, bersyal biru dan tinggi, ternyata itu adalah orang yang kusukai, Kaito Shion.

"Hai, kaito! Luka! Rin! dan Gakupo!" aku dan Len menyapa.

"Kami sudah siap! Kalian?" Tanya Len.

"Kami juga sudah siap!" Jawab Kaito, Luka, Rin dan Gakupo.

"Mari kita pergi sekarang!" Seru Len.

"AYOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak teman-temanku. Aku hanya teriak pelan.

Kemudian kami pergi ke hutan yang terlarang naik mobil minibus BMW milik Len. Tetapi, sebelum mulai perjalanan, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk dan khayalan.

* * *

**"AYOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak teman-temanku. Aku hanya teriak pelan.**

**Kemudian kami pergi ke hutan yang terlarang naik minibus BMW milik Len.  
**

**Grek.. Grek... Grek... Len memulaikan perjalankan mobil kesukannya. Kami hanya bersenang-senang, aku pun ikut-ikutan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku.  
**

**Di sebelah kanan, ada sebuah truk yang sedang melaju sangat kencang, sangatlah kencang. Di sebelah kiri, ada sebuah bus juga sedang melaju sangat kencang. Kemudian, di depan mobil ini, sudah ada sebuah rel kereta api.  
**

**DUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
**

**Mobil minibus BMW ini ditabrak Truk, dan bus. Kami terlompat ke rel kereta api bersama mobil milik Len yang ini. Kemudian, Sebuah kereta api yang sedang melaju, mau menabrak kami bersama mobil ini.  
**

**SSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKK KK  
**

**Akhirnya kami sudah tewas.**

* * *

Air mataku mengalir, sebelum aku naik mobil kesukaan Len.

"M-Miku... Kenapa menangis...?" Tanya Kaito sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk menjawab... "L-Lebih baik... K-Kita jangan pergi... K-ke hutan yang terlarang..." Aku terus mengalirkan air mataku... Teman-temanku bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luka.

"N-Nanti... K-Kita a-akan mengalami k-kecelakaan yang menyeramkan... K-kita bisa tewas... Kumohon jangan pergi... Teman-temanku..." Jawabku sambil menangis dan ketakutan, masih memeluk boneka kesukaanku. Seluruh badanku bergemetaran.

"Aku setuju dengan Miku... Kita tidak perlu pergi..." Saran Gakupo.

"Heh! Gakupo! Kenapa?" Tanya Luka, orang yang menyukai Gakupo.

Gakupo menjawab dengan santai dan tenang,"Kurasa kata-kata Miku betul... Firasatku mengatakan yang sama dengan Miku, bahwa kita akan mengalami kecelakaan..."

"Gakupo!? Tidak mungkin kan!? Kau suka Miku ya!?" Luka marah-marah.

"B-Bukan begitu..." Kata Gakupo.

"Ya sudahlah! Gakupo dengan Miku tidak usah ikut! Kita yang pergi saja! Ayo!" Luka marah-marah sambil mengajak Len, Kaito, dan Rin.

"Ayo!"

"T-Tunggu..." Aku menyuruh mereka berempat berhenti, namun tidak peduli. Mereka berempat cepat-cepat naik mobil minibus bermerek BMW milik Len.

BLAM

Greeekkkkk... Greeekkkk...

"Ah..."

"Sudahlah, Miku... Biarkan saja... Siapa tahu kalau kita berdua selamat... Ayo kita kembali ke dalam starbucks.." Gakupo mengatakannya kepada aku.

Aku hanya menggangguk-angguk kepalanya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesukaannya. Mereka berdua kembali ke dalam starbucks. Gakupo memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan aku kemudian duduk di tempatnya dekat TV yang ada di tembok starbucks itu.

"Miku?" Gakupo mencoba memanggil aku.

Aku hanya menoleh ke kanan, melihat Gakupo. "Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku kaget. "Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kau tidak mengajak orang yang kau sukai...? Padahal firasatmu mengatakan bahwa kita dan mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan yang meyeramkan..."

"Humm... entahlah..." Aku menjawab.

.

.

.

50 menit kemudian, tidak mencapai satu jam.

"Selamat siang, pemirsa. Ada berita tentang 4 orang mahasiswa tewas karena kecelakaan truk, bus dan kereta api. Sungguh menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Padahal badan keempat mahasiswa itu sudah hancur, tetapi tim penyelidik sudah menyelidiki beberapa darah-darah itu, ternyata darah itu bukan hanya 1 orang tetapi 4 orang karena ada 2 golongan darah yang sama dan 2 lagi golongan berbeda. 2 golongan sama itu, kami merasa golongan darah yang sama itu adalah golongan darah saudara kembar. Keempat mahasiswa itu sedang menaiki mobil minibus buatan dari Jerman yaitu BMW. dan 2 golongan darah yang berbeda itu, kami merasa itu bukan saudara kembar maupun kandung, mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Kami menemukan beberapa helai dengan 2 warna yang sama dan 2 warna yang berbeda yaitu kuning, biru gelap dan pink. Dan juga, kami menemukan kartu KTP, ternyata keempat mahasiswa itu bernama Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Kaito Shion dan Megurine Luka. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang berkuliah di Universitas Nihon, Kuliah yang terkenal itu. Mereka adalah penyanyi terpopuler. Mereka berempat pergi ke suatu tempat adalah Hutan yang terlarang. Kami mengetahui tempat tujuan mereka berempat dari jalur jalan ini. Di depan jalan sesudah rel kereta api, tidak ada tempat-tempat sama sekali, berarti itu adalah hutan yang terlarang. Berita ini sudah meluas ke seluruh dunia." News mejelaskan.

"T-Tidak..." Aku shock.

"Berarti... Firasatmu betul besar, ya, Miku? Ini sungguhan?!" Gakupo shock benar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya... Di pemakaman.

Orangtua Len, Rin, Kaito dan Luka menangis parah. Saudara Kaito, Kaiko menangis dan saudara Luka, Luki pun juga menangis. Seluruh saudara-saudara menangis.

Keempat jenazah itu telah dikuburkan.

Pendeta mengatakan... "Ya Tuhan... Semoga arwah mereka diterima oleh Tuhan dan berada di sisi Tuhan... Amin..."

"Amin"

Aku tidak menangis, hanya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

.

Di dalam kuliah itu, ada 4 buah foto yang terpasang di dinding mading.

Aku sedih sekali... Benar-benar sedih sekali... karena teman-teman dan orang yang disukai meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan truk, bus dan kereta api.

PUK

Kepalaku rasanya disentuh dengan sangat lembut. Aku mencoba menoleh ke belakang, ternyata yang menyentuh kepalaku dengan sangat lembut adalah gakupo.

"Gakupo...?"

"Miku... Kau tidak boleh menangis, kalau kau menangis, nanti Kaito dan teman-teman kita ikut sedih dan akan berada di sisi kau, Miku. Jadi, janganlah terlalu sedih atau menangis. Oke?" Tanya Gakupo.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalaku.

"Baguslah.."

.

.

.

Di rumah, aku berada di kamar. Aku sedang membuka laptop untuk melihat-lihat foto-foto sebagai kenangan milik aku dan teman-temanku. AKu melihat-lihat foto-foto itu dengan sedikit senang sekaligus sedih. Kemudian... Aku kaget melihat sebuah foto pertama itu... Foto itu bergambar... Len, Rin, Kaito dan Luka sedang berdiri di depan mobil minibus bermerek BMW di tempat penjualan mobil termewah. Di belakang mobil BMW itu ada bergambar kereta api yang sedang melayang, truk sedang ada di aspal di sebelah kanan dan bus ada di aspal sebelah kiri.

'Berarti... Ini adalah foto kutukan? atau... oh, tidak...' Batin aku.

Aku mencoba untuk meng'klik' untuk melihat foto selanjutnya. Foto selanjutnya adalah... Gumi dengan Kaiko berada di dufan. Di belakang Gumi dan Kaiko ada sebuah permainan tornado.

'Jangan-jangan... yang meninggal selanjutnya adalah... Gumi dan Kaiko...?' Batinku yang sangat shock.

.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Siapapun yang sudah membaca ini, minta review dong xD Boleh saran atau kritik, boleh kritik yang pedas -o-"

REVIEW PLEASE x3


	2. Tornado

Don't like don't read! :D

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation**

**Fanfiction : Me B-)  
**

* * *

**Summary  
**

**Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Di dunia ini banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal, mungkin gara-gara foto-foto yang telah kulihat di dalam kamera dan laptop. Dunia ini sangat aneh. Kenapa banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal karena terkena kecelakaan yang aneh, benda-benda yang membuat teman-temanku kecelakaan kemudian meninggal, sangat mirip dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu. Apa foto-foto itu terkutuk?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tornado  
**

Bagaimana ini? Teman-temanku akan berkurang... Eh, aku tidak boleh percaya yang ini. Ini seperti kutukan! Aku harus mencegah Gumi dan Kaiko untuk pergi ke dufan! Aku harus cepat menelepon Gumi dan Kaiko! Cepat! Cepat! Aku sedang mencari hand phoneku. Nah, aku dapat menemukan hand phoneku di dalam saku jaket biruku. Aku cepat-cepat mengutak-atik untuk mencari nomor Hand phone Gumi. Untungnya, aku sudah menemukan nomor Hand phone Gumi. Aku meng'klik' hubungi.

2 menit kemudian... 3 menit kemudian...

Kok... tidak diangkat yak? Apa sudah ganti nomor barunya? Oh, Gumi! Cepatlah angkat! Kau akan dalam bahaya! Eh, tunggu... Ini hanya mimpi buruk! Aku tidak perlu menghubungi Gumi atau Kaiko kalau ini memang mimpi buruk dan tidak akan terjadi apa pun! Aku tidak boleh percaya tentang kutukan ini!

Aku menaruh hand phoneku kembali ke dalam saku jaket biruku... Kemudian aku pergi ke tempat tidurku yang berada di sebelah kanan meja ini... Aku terbaring di tempat tidur yang empuk ini... Aku... tidur...

.

.

PIP... PIP... PIP... PIP... PIP...

Aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi hand phoneku. Siapa yang meneleponku di jam segini...? Aku turun dari tempat tidurku ke tempat jaket biruku berada. Aku mengambil Hand phoneku. Aku mencoba buka tombol kunci, ternyata yang meneleponku adalah... Gakupo. Aku meng'klik' tombol terima telepon.

"Halo...?"

_"Miku! Ada berita! Tadi siang, Gumi dan Kaiko mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka naik tornado di Dufan! Tiang tornado patah, Gumi dan Kaiko jatuh dari tempat duduk tornado itu dan tiang listrik itu jatuh ke badan Gumi dan Kaiko... Gumi dan Kaiko telah... meninggal..." _Jelas Gakupo.

Aku sangat terkejut. Jadi... Kutukan itu... Ternyata ini memang salahku, aku tidak menyelamatkan Gumi dan Kaiko! Karena aku tidak percaya kutukan ini! Ternyata ini benar! Foto itu adalah foto kutukan!

Aku bertanya dengan shock,"B-Benarkah itu... Gakupo?"

_"Iya benar! Aku dapat berita ini karena kebetulan aku ada di dufan tadi siang! Maaf kalau aku terlambat memberi kabar!" _Jawab Gakupo.

TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!

Aku pingsan.

Gubrak

_"Miku? Oi, Miku!? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Oi, Miku!"  
_

.

.

Kedua kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan terbuka...

'Ini di mana?' Batinku bertanya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dengan sangat pelan... Ternyata di kananku sudah ada Gakupo yang sedang duduk di kursi. Gakupo itu... sedang tersenyum sambil melihatku. Kenapa dia tersenyum?

"Miku... Sekarang kita melayat..." Kata Gakupo.

"Hum... I-Iya..." Kataku.

Ternyata ini adalah kamarku sendiri! Oh ya, tadi aku pingsan... Karena aku menemukan berita tentang Gumi dan Kaiko sudah meninggal... Eh, tunggu... Melayat? Meninggal?

AKu terbangun dengan cepat. "Siapa yang meninggal?"

Gakupo tersenyum, dan menjawab,"Kau lupa ya? Gumi dan Kaiko meninggal..."

Lagi-lagi aku shock... "I-Ini... benar-benar salahku... memang salahku..." AKu menangis.

Gakupo berdiri dari kursi kemudian memelukku. "Cup... Cup... Jangan menangis... Ini bukan salahmu, Miku... Foto itu memang sudah terkutuk... Kau tidak boleh menangis... Aku juga sedih, kok..." Gakupo mencoba menghiburku.

"I-Iya... Hiks.. Hiks..." AKu masih menangis.

.

.

**- Di Pemakaman - **

"Ya Tuhan... Semoga arwah mereka diterima oleh Tuhan dan berada di sisi Tuhan... Amin" Doa Pendeta.

"Amin..."

Semua saudara-saudara sudah pulang dari pemakaman. Kini tinggal aku, Gakupo, Rinto, Lenka, Meiko, Luki, Gakuko, Ling, SeeU dan Akaito, Mereka semua juga teman-temanku.

Aku menyesal karena tidak dapat mencegah atau menyelamatkan Kaito, Len, Rin, Luka, Gumi dan Kaiko. Mereka sudah meninggal, aku benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya sejak awal, aku sudah harus percaya soal kutukan ini... AKu benar-benar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohnya aku! Sialan... Aku masih kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Rinto, Lenka, Meiko, Gakuko, dan SeeU menangis. Gakupo, Luki, Ling dan Akaito tidak menangis karena mereka adalah laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Namun, Rinto juga laki-laki, tapi Rinto menangis juga...

.

.

"Kakak... Teman-teman kakak meninggal karena kecelakaan?" Tanya Hatsune Mikuo, adik kembar laki-lakiku. Dia sangat tampan, imut, dan manis seperti aku...

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalaku.

"Humm... Kenapa ya?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Mungkin karena foto itu..." Aku menjawab sambil melipatkan kedua tanganku ke dadaku.

Mikuo kaget dan bingung,"Hah? Foto?" Mikuo tanya lagi karena bingung.

Aku menyesal karena Mikuo tidak tahu kalau foto itu adalah foto kutukan. Ckckckck! Ya sudah, lebih baik aku tidak perlu menjelaskan yang panjang ini kepada Mikuo.

"Ah, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa... Kau pergi ke kamarmu, sana!" Aku menepuk bahu Mikuo.

"Hah? baiklah, kak..." Mikuo pergi dari kamar aku.

BLAM

"Fuh..." Aku menghela napas yang pendek.

Aku membuka laptopku lagi untuk meihat-lihat foto-foto teman-temanku... Tunggu... Kalau aku berhasil melihat foto itu, berarti... Teman-temanku yang selanjutnya akan... Oh tidak, aku tidak perlu membuka laptop ini lagi... Tunggu... Aku ingin tahu foto ketiga itu apa ya...

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Aku dapat melihat foto yang ketiga itu... Foto ketiga itu bergambar... Rinto, Lenka dan Luki sedang berdiri di depan bus bertingkat yang berwarna merah. Dan di belakang bus bertingkat berwarna merah itu ada sebuah toko pakaian. Toko pakaian itu bernama 'Dress Shop'. Toko pakaian itu dekat, cukup untuk berjalan, sampainya kira-kira 5 menit. Berarti... Aku bisa menyelamatkan Rinto, Lenka dan Luki ya... Aku harus cepat bertindak.

drap drap drap drap drap...

Aku berlari-lari untuk menuju ke toko pakaian itu. Aku tiba-tiba melihat ada sebuah bus bertingkat berwarna merah itu sedang melaju cukup cepat. Bus bertingkat warna merah itu sebentar lagi tiba di toko pakaian itu. Aku cepat-cepat berlari...

5 menit kemudian...

Aku mencari-cari Rinto, Lenka dan Luki... Aku sudah menemukan Rinto, Lenka dan Luki yang ada di seberang aku... Luki sedang mengangkat tangan untuk naik bus bertingkat warna merah itu. Aku cepat-cepat berteriak.

"HAI, RINTO, LENKA DAN LUKIII!" Aku berteriak.

Luki cepat-cepat melihat ke arah depan, melihat aku. Luki tidak jadi mengangkat tangan untuk naik bus bertingkat itu melainkan melambai-lambaikan, menyapa balik. Rinto dan Lenka juga melambaikan tangan mereka.

"HAI, MIKU!" Mereka menyapa balik.

Untung... Mereka bertiga tidak naik bus bertingkat itu... Aku cepat-cepat menyeberang, tempat Rinto, Lenka dan Luki berdiri. AKu menyeberang dengan selamat... tetapi...

DUAAAKKKKK

Bus bertingkat itu menabrak tiang listrik...

BRUAK

Tiang listrik jatuh ke hadapan bus bertingkat itu.

DUAAAARRRRRR

Bus bertingkat itu meledak bersama tiang listrik itu...

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakku.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Rinto, Lenka dan Luki.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para warga lainnya...

Untunglah... Teman-temanku selamat... Tetapi... apa ini salahku juga? Aku pun tidak menyelamatkan para penumpang bus bertingkat itu...? Penumpang yang ada di dalam bus bertingkat itu sudah mencapai 50 lebih orang... Sial, ini memang salahku! Aku menganggap teman-temanku agak penting! Seharusnya aku juga menyelamatkan para penumpang itu!

.

"Selamat sore, para pemirsa. Bus bertingkat berwarna merah itu mengalami kecelakaan yang membahayakan. 50 orang lebih tewas. Dan 3 orang luka berat. Inilah tempat di mana bus bertingkat itu meledak bersama tiang listrik itu, ini kota Tokyo, Jepang. Ternyata penyebab bus bertingkat itu menabrak tiang listrik itu karena sopir itu sedang mengantuk. Tetapi, ada saksi yang melihat bahwa seorang laki-laki berambut pink itu juga mau naik bus bertingkat itu tetapi tidak jadi karena ia bertemu dengan teman kuliahnya..."

Fuh...

Aku kembali membuka laptop... Aku menemukan foto selanjutnya yang bergambar... Adikku sedang... pura-pura ditembak oleh kawannya di luar apartemen kawannya...

"M-Mikuo...?"

.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Siapapun yang sudah membaca ini, minta review dong xD Boleh saran atau kritik, boleh kritik yang pedas -o-"

REVIEW PLEASE x3


	3. Adik Kembar Laki-lakiku

Don't like don't read! :D

Disclaimer

**Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation**

**Fanfiction : Me B-)  
**

* * *

**Summary  
**

**Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Di dunia ini banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal, mungkin gara-gara foto-foto yang telah kulihat di dalam kamera dan laptop. Dunia ini sangat aneh. Kenapa banyak teman-temanku yang meninggal karena terkena kecelakaan yang aneh, benda-benda yang membuat teman-temanku kecelakaan kemudian meninggal, sangat mirip dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu. Apa foto-foto itu terkutuk?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Adik Kembar Laki-lakiku  
**

"M-Mikuo...?" Aku terkejut. Aku menoleh ke kanan, melihat sebuah Hand Phone milikku. Tanganku bergemetaran untuk mau mengambil Hand phoneku. Untuk menghubungi Mikuo. Aku menelepon Mikuo.

'Cepatlah angkat!' Batinku.

_"Halo, kakak? Ada apa?" _

"Hei, hei! Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan panik.

_"Oh, aku ada di apartemen temanku. Memangnya_ kenapa?"

"Oh tidak! Kau jangan masuk ke apartemen temanmu! Kau dalam bahaya! Kau akan dibunuh oleh temanmu sendiri, dengan cara kau akan ditembak oleh temanmu yang itu! Larilah!" Aku sangatlah panik, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan adikku karena adikku sudah pergi ke apartemen temannya yang jauh dari rumahku yang ini. Agar cepat sampai di sana, dapat naik kereta api selama 30 menit. Tidak cukup waktunya, sebab adikku sudah berada di apartemen temannya! Astaga...

_"Ah? Tidak mungkinlah, kak. Ini hanya khayalan kakak saja..."_

_"DOR"_

_"UWAAA!"  
_

_"DUAK"_

_"argh..."_

_"GUBRAAAKKKK" _

"MIKUOOOOOOO!?" Aku sangat shock sekaligus panik.

* * *

**[ Hatsune Mikuo P.O.V ] **

* * *

"Ah? Tidak mungkinlah, kak. Ini hanya khayalan kakak saja..." Aku menelepon kakak melalui hand phoneku. Memangnya aku akan ditembak oleh temanku sendiri? Tidak mungkinlah! Ini hanya...

DOR

"UWAAA!" Aku menjatuhkan hand phoneku.

DUAK

"Argh..." Aku menahan untuk berteriak menjerit kesakitan.

GUBRAAAKKKKKK

Aku terjatuh dalam keadaan terduduk sambil memegang bahu kiriku. Ternyata kata-kata kakak benar besar. Aku akan ditembak di luar apartemen kawanku... Aku ditembak oleh...

Temanku sendiri, Megurine Luki, kakak kembar laki-laki Megurine Luka yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan truk, bus dan kereta api dalam mobil minibus bermerek BMW kemarin.

"Luki!? Kenapa?!"

"Kenapa, tanyamu? Sejak awal aku sangat membenci kau dan... Kaito Shion! Karena kau mendukung hubungan Miku dan Kaito padahal aku juga menyukai Miku! Menurutku, Kaito itu... pengganggu! Tapi untung ya, Kaito Shion sudah mati! Hahahaha..." Luki lega dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai.

Aku terkejut. Di-Dia juga menyukai kakakku? Tetapi kan... kakakku dan Kaito belum jadian... Ah iya...

* * *

_Kakak...? Masih menyukai dengan Kak Kaito? Berusahalah, aku akan mendukung kakak! Cepat menikah kalau sudah lulus SMA! Tetapi... Jikalau kakak ditolak oleh kak Kaito, carilah pasangan yang lebih baik lagi daripada kak Kaito!_

_Iya, terima kasih, Mikuo...  
_

_Sama-sama, kakak!  
_

* * *

Baru ingat aku! Aku benar-benar mendukung kakak dan Kak Kaito...

Aku langsung berdiri kemudian memegang kedua bahu Luki dengan kedua tanganku yang ini dan bertanya kepada Luki, "Oi, Luki. Kau cemburu kah?"

Luki hanya menoleh ke kanan dan mendorong aku dengan pelan.

"Bukan begitu... Aku tidak cemburu..." Jawabnya.

aku hanya ber'ooooh' ria. Oh begitu rupanya...

"Mikuo... Maaf ya tadi aku menembak... Untungnya aku tidak menembak ke arah jantungmu, Mikuo! Kalau terkena, kau pasti mati looooh! hahaha" Luki tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**[ Normal P.O.V ]** **  
**

* * *

Aku mendengar pembicaraan Mikuo dan Luki lewat telepon. Luki cemburu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Luki menyukai aku sejak awal daripada Kaito...? Aku memang menyukai Kaito kok... Kaito menyukai aku? Kalau iya, kenapa kami tidak jadian? Ah, lupakan saja!  
Aku menutup telepon di Hand phoneku yang ini. AKu melanjutkan melihat foto selanjutnya di komputerku.

"Hah?"

Foto selanjutnya adalah... diriku? Diriku sedang apa? Sedang memeluk bahu Lenka. Di belakangnya gelap gulita, ada apa sih di belakangnya dan di mana itu? Aku hanya memakai baju hitam bertuliskan "VOCALOID LOVER" dan berambut ikal. Lenka juga memakai baju hitam bertuliskan "VOCALOID LOVER" dan rambutnya dikuncir belakang dengan bentuk ekor kuda. Lenka memegang pinggangku di sebelah kiriku...

"Untunglah... Aku tidak akan mengalami apa pun.. Lenka juga..." AKu lega.

PIP... PIP... PIP...

Aku cepat-cepat membuka tombol kunci hand phoneku. Aku melihat yang teleponku adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal, siapa ya? Aku hanya meng'klik' 'terima'.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" Tanyaku.

_"Hei, Miku! Ini Lenka! Mau ke kampus sekarang? Aku mau mendiskusi tentang suatu hal yang penting, bisa tidak datang? Aku butuh bantuan kau, Miku.. Please?"_

"Oh ternyata Lenka... Baiklah, baiklah... Sekarang aku ke kampus... Tunggu ya!" Jawabku.

_"Iya, ya... Ditunggu ya... Kita bertemu di luar kampus ya."_

"Oke..."

Aku langsung menutup telepon itu. Aku segera pergi ke kampus, aku tak lupa mengenakan jaket biru kesukaanku, kamera dan hand phoneku. Aku berdiri dari kursi ini. Kemudian keluar dari kamar dan keluar dari rumah untuk ke kampus. Aku ke kampus naik jalan kaki karena jarak antara rumahku dengan kampus sangatlah dekat. Kampus maksudnya, Universitas Nihon, Tokyo, Jepang. Sudah tahu kan? Universitas Nihon itu sangat terkenal dengan banyak pernyanyi termasuk aku.

5 menit kemudian...

Aku sudah sampai di kampus. AKu segera bertemu Lenka di luar kampus, maksudnya taman kampus!? Untuk apa, sih? Oh Lenka! Kau merencanakan apaan, sih?

"Miku! Aku di sini... Yang mau kudiskusi tentang foto kutukan itu!" seru Lenka.

AKu kaget... "Hah? Foto kutukan?"

"Iya! Ceritakan!" Lenka menyuruhku untuk menceritakan tentang foto kutukan itu... Oh, itu ternyata ya?

"Oke... Foto kutukan maksudnya, misalnya jika kita difoto di depan truk mewah itu, nyatanya kita benar-benar menaiki truk lain yang sama dengan truk yang ada di dalam foto itu, kita akan mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan teman-teman kita yang lain! Kita akan tewas... Pokoknya kita harus segera menyelamatkan orang, jika kita dapat melihat foto kutukan di dalam komputer atau kamera, kita harus segera bertindak!" aku bercerita.

"Oh begitu rupanya... Jadi, yang kutukan itu bukanlah foto tetapi komputer atau kamera juga, kan? Kita harus segera membakar komputer dan kamera milikmu!"

"Eeeeh? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk apa, tanyamu!? Tentu saja untuk membakar barang itu, agar kutukan itu tidak berlanjut dan orang-orang selanjutnya tidak meninggal lagi!" Jawab Lenka.

"Baiklah..."

Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahku bersama Lenka.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Akhirnya, aku dan Lenka sudah sampai di rumahku. Setelah sampai di rumahku, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku untuk mengeluarkan komputer dan kamera, untuk dibakar.

"ngos... ngos... Ini dia... hhhhhh... hhh" Aku kecapekan.

"Hhh... i-iya... hhh" Lenka juga kecapekan... Lenka mengeluarkan korek api... Sebelum membakar korek api, petir tiba-tiba berbunyi... berarti sudah mau hujan... Baiklah, Lenka tidak jadi membakar komputer dan kamera karena air hujan-lah yang bisa membuat komputer dan kamera milikku akan rusak.

tes... tes... tes...

Hujan mulai turun. Airnya mulai membasahi komputer dan kamera milikku... Nah, komputer dan kameraku pasti akan rusak... Tidak ada yang mengutuk...

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Kami mengadakan rekreasi ke Shibuya naik kereta api. Aku bersama Rinto, Lenka, Luki, Gakupo, Gakuko, Mikuo, Gumiya, Akaito, Oliver, dan Yuuma pun ikut serta. Meskipun Mikuo adalah murid SMA, Mikuo ikut dengan aku.

Di dalam kereta api.

Aku berdiri memegang pegangan di tiang pegangan yang ada di dalam kereta api, Gakupo duduk di seberang aku yang sedang berdiri. Yang lain turun tetapi Mikuo dan Gakuko berdiri di samping kanan dan kiriku.

"Asyiiikkkkk!" Seru aku dan semua teman-temanku.

* * *

**"Asyiiikkkkk!" Seru aku dan semua teman-temanku.  
**

**Di suatu tempat, rel kereta api hampir putus. Kereta api yang ini sebentar lagi akan mau melewati rel yang hampir putus itu...  
**

**DRRRRKKKKKKK  
**

**Bunyi roda kereta api yang berada di luar rel.  
**

**BRUAK  
**

**Kereta jatuh menempel dinding terowongan rel kereta api...  
**

**SRRRRKKKKKKKKK  
**

**Bunyi ujung kereta api itu menabrak dinding terowongan itu karena terowongan itu berbelok kanan. Lokomotif putus dengan gerbong kereta lainnya. Kami pun mengalami suatu yang sangat mengerikan.  
**

**"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para penumpang itu.  
**

**DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK  
**

**Penyambung gerbong-gerbong terlepas semua.  
**

**BRUUUKKKK  
**

**Gerbong-gerbong kereta lainnya jatuh dan putus. Gerbong-gerbong kereta itu tercecer di sana-sini. Para penumpang lainnya berada di samping-samping rel kereta api. Sedangkan aku...  
**

* * *

Air mataku keluar dari mataku dan mengalir ke pipi.

"Miku? Kenapa kau menangis...?" Tanya Gakupo.

"A-Ah... K-Kita h-harus s-s-segera pergi d-dari sini... K-Karena k-kita akan mengalami... suatu yang sangat... mengerikan..." Aku berbicara terbata-bata.

"APA!?" Teriak teman-temanku yang lain.

Teman-temanku yang lainnya segera berdiri dan langsung mengetok-tok pintu, dinding dan jendela gerbong kereta itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Keluarkan kami dari kereta ini! Kami akan dalam bahaya yang besar!" Teriak aku dan teman-temanku.

Para penumpang lainnya tertawa.

"Hahaha... apa mereka sudah gila?"

"Hahahahha! apa mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa!?"

"Hahahahah!"

Tidak ada yang percaya aku dan teman-temanku... Tapi kenapa...? Apa ini kutukan? Jangan-jangan... Kutukan masih... berlanjut? Bukannya foto-foto kutukan itu sudah hilang karena komputer dan kamera milikku rusak oleh tetes-tetes air hujan kemarin? kenapa bisa jadi begini? Apa yang telah terjadi...?

DRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK

"APA YANG TERJADI!?" Teriak para penumpang kereta ini.

BRUAK

Kereta jatuh menempel dinding terowongan rel kereta api...

SRRRRKKKKKKKKK

Bunyi ujung kereta api itu menabrak dinding terowongan itu karena terowongan itu berbelok kanan. Lokomotif putus dengan gerbong kereta lainnya. Kami pun mengalami suatu yang sangat mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para penumpang itu.

DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK

Penyambung gerbong-gerbong terlepas semua.

BRUUUKKKK

Gerbong-gerbong kereta lainnya jatuh dan putus. Gerbong-gerbong kereta itu tercecer di sana-sini. Para penumpang lainnya berada di samping-samping rel kereta api. Teman-temanku yang lain sudah tewas karena ditimpa gerbong lain. Sedangkan aku... Kedua kakiku ditimpa besi gerbong kereta itu dan aku berada di sekitar rel kereta api... Kereta api lainnya berada di depan kedua mataku...

"KYAAAA!" Teriakku.

SRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Badanku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan...

.

.

.

DUUUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Kereta api yang lewat di depanku telah menabrak kereta yang kami tumpangi telah meledak. Terowongan itu sudah hancur semua.

.

.

.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

Siapapun yang sudah membaca ini, minta review dong xD Boleh saran atau kritik, boleh kritik yang pedas -o-"

REVIEW PLEASE x3


End file.
